This invention relates to containers and hangers for poolside containment and organizing of swimming pool items.
Increasing use of residential swimming pools has created a need for organized containment of items used frequently for swimming, playing and relaxing in and around them. There are known containers that could be used to contain items at a poolside, but none having the quick assembly, convenience, and organizational advantages specifically for poolside items in a manner made possible with this invention.
Examples of the most closely related but different known organizers are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,334, issued to Harper on Nov. 10, 1998, described a home-entertainment organizer for TV-related items that would not be suitable for poolside items. U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,699, issued to Griffin on Jun. 16, 1998, described a holder of swimming-pool maintenance equipment in a garage or other building. U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,307, issued to Smith on May 6, 1997, described mobile holder of swimming-pool maintenance equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,857, issued to Suzuki on Oct, 5, 1993, described build-up furniture for homes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,103, issued to Spooner on Jun. 3, 1975, described a hand-tool box for carrying pool-maintenance tools.